everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandiga
Mandiga is a 2013-introduced and all-around driver. She is a 17-year old student with a very childish imagination. She is right now trying to figure out her drawing tablet but has still so far really been able to improve her art with it. She is still trying to work the whole personality things out for her characters but enjoys playing out scenarios in her head with them to get to know them better. Mandiga tends to treat them like actual people. She's weird like that. Yeah. Character Personality Mandiga's persona is pretty stereotypical. An awkward nerd who prefers to spend Saturday evenings reading, drawing or binge watch Netflix. She used to be a lot shyer but has after graduating 9th grade and starting Upper Secondary School she's improved socially and is almost confident now. She adores anything cute, adorable or awkward. Appearance Mandiga has past shoulder long copper hair pulled into a high ponytail. She has ice green eyes and snow white skin. Mandiga has natural ruby lips. Timeline *June 23, 2013: Mandiga joins the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *June 23, 2013: Isabella Rose's page is added to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. * July 14, 2015: Ana Yaga's page is added to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Profiles Ana Yaga * Parent: ' Baba Yaga * '''Parent's Story: ' Slavic folklore * '''Roommate: Isabella Rose * Secret Heart's Desire: To get people to stop running around actually appreciate what they got. There is a difference from what you what and what you need. * My "Magic" Touch: I come from a long line of powerful witches so, yeah, my magic touch is rather impressive. Floating around on my mortar is my personally favorite use of it. * Storybook Romance Status: I’ve got better things to do but I don’t see the harm of looking. Sure there are some cute guy in school but I don’t like being tied down. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I hate when people take pity on me. It’s possible that I at occasion might lach out a good-willed human beings. * Favorite Subject: Poison Fruit Theory - Poison Theory can be applied to a lot of less deadly things as well. * Least Favorite Subject: Riddling - Pretty words jump and play, meaning differs from what show. Leaving me here to say, how to put it, how about no. * Best Friends Forever After: Isabella Rose * Parent: Beauty * Parent's Story: Beauty and the Beast * Roommate: Ana Yaga * Secret Heart's Desire: My story promises me so many benefits but do you want to my darkest secret? I don't want any of them, they all come with strings. I just want to be happy. * My "Magic" Touch: I like to think I'm a hexcellent judge of character, at times people just seem to be as open books to me. * Storybook Romance Status: Since I’ve got here I’ve started to reevaluate romance. I’d like to think that life can be romantic without being saved by any prince special. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to space out occasionally causing me to not notice at all what going on around me. Then someone asks me something and I stand there clueless. Mayor fairyfail every time. * Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101 - The one place where stories can play out anyway I want them to. I may not be as good as my Gramps when it comes to making them up but I've picked up a thing or two. * Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-In-Distressing - Apparently I needs to train on my damsel-ness. * Best Friends Forever After: Ana Yaga is my wicked Best Friend Forever After and I adore hanging out with Apple White Notes *The name "Mandiga" is a contraction of Manda and Manga. Her common nickname and the art style she began her drawing path with. The mix was created by her classmates for the list on their class sweater. Category:Driver